Tragedian
by The Cuboid
Summary: AU. Tohsaka Rin summoned Gilgamesh for the fifth Holy Grail War, but little did she know of her father's murder or her Servant's twisted intentions. Rin/Gilgamesh/Enkidu
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedian**

 _ **AU. Tohsaka Rin summoned Gilgamesh for the fifth Holy Grail War, but little did she know of her father's murder or her Servant's twisted intentions. Rin/Gilgamesh/Enkidu**_

Tohsaka Rin breathed in the musty air of the basement, jewels tinted scarlet reflected the faint light that sipped into the room through cracks of the doorway.

She mused about what she was to do.

The expenses of this summoning was a hefty price to pay: rare jewels that complemented her element, _mana_ painstakingly accumulated over the years, and the time expended to study books and documents of her ancestor's legacy on the summoning circle.

The crucial aspects that shaped out the summoning circle engraved on the basement floor were a copied formula from the old drawings. Besides referring to traditional symbols, Rin boldly added an extra combination of her own invention into the circle, they were obtained from repeated and persisting calculations, and she had waste no little time to test of these new concoction and ferreting out mistakes.

To Rin, the Holy Grail War was a test, both psychological and physical, a direct pathway to womanhood, the proof of her ability as a matured magus.

She bore the weight of succession as the oldest child of the magus family. A victory of the war was also a prominent achievement to be added on her family history.

Despite lengthy reasons, Tohsaka Rin greatest drive was her need to win—as she would in every other aspect in life. She dedicated herself for that cause.

The Holy Grail War shall end in her victory.

"Withdrawal within elimination, engrave four areas and surround with the summoning circle…right."

Tohsaka confirmed accuracy of the summoning circle while her hands shook before the vital chanting procedure began. The boundary of the summoning circle were a mix of her precious jewels in molten state and the orthodox use of animal blood, their ratio balanced to guarantee her the best quality of _Servant_.

' _Stop being nervous.'_

She had resolved herself for this.

* * *

Gilgamesh was the Mesopotamian king depicted in the world's oldest epic, bestowed upon the glorious title of _King of Heroes_ , and a legend older than Christ himself.

Under the static belief of listeners, dynamic retelling and exaggeration, the clay tablets recorded him as a being of one-third of human and two-third god, the divine king of a Uruk, an individual whose ego transcends even those of the gods, and at the end of the tale: he who embarked on a journey to find immortality.

The young king had progressed steadily along the path of life: from a self-egoistical tyrant to a wiser ruler who knew the means to appreciate civilization efforts; from ignorance of _death_ to fear, and finally acceptance. But unknown to the world, Gilgamesh's journey had a continuation even after his ultimate death. He had became a heroic spirit who had deemed fit to gain entrance into the Holy Grail, removed from the cycle of rebirth, prowling restlessly for eternity in the storehouse of the Holy Grail with other souls similar to himself.

His journey after death—glorified with the phrase 'afterlife'—was one in a self-delusional world, a dream.

' _Enkidu.'_

He was all Gilgamesh could dream about. The creature with the qualities of a third human and two third beast, created by Goddesses Arura as to answer the request of Anu.

Enkidu represents the Mesopotamian view of nature. And being true to the image, Enkidu had a valiant spirit, he was wild but not entirely a beast.

Tamed by the temple prostitute—who offered him wisdom of humanity through the ritual between a man and woman—Enkidu could no longer live in ignorance. He challenged Gilgamesh to battle but lost and became his greatest companion.

Enkidu was the counterweight to Gilgamesh ever toppling sanity. His friend, lover and world.

Gilgamesh's remorse over Enkidu death was something that still haunted him. It was foolish bravado on their part to slay Humbaba and to cut down the Cheddar tree.

Because of his—the great king impulsive actions—Enkidu died a miserable death.

And when it was time for his, the Holy Grail asked Gilgamesh his interest in a perpetual contact with it. Albeit how weak his regret was, it was more than enough for the sacred device.

There was a desire, there was always a desire. The Grail fed on this fundamental nature without discreet; its prey could be a human, a myth, a legend or a heroic spirit.

For Gilgamesh, it was not greed for treasury, as to obtain the Holy Grail—which was only a justification for anyone prying for reasons—but the instinctive greed that pursued every human, the need of a friend.

' _Enkidu.'_

* * *

Loud and clear, the words escaped from Rin's mouth like a flow of water: "Bare and silver and iron. Stone for foundation and the Duke of contracts. My great master Shveinorg for the ancestor-"

Rin mentioned the conventional recount of her ancestor in the chant: Shveinorg, the great sorcerer who dealt with jewels, forming basic outlines of the Tohsaka's magic as they were.

"Enclose Enclose Enclose. Five times for each repetition-"

The mumbo jumbo of magic sounded faux to those who were oblivious to the world of a magus, but to Rin, every phrase carried a weight of itself. It would be disaster if she stuttered.

At the same time, she opened her magic circuit and concentrated them on her stretched hand, bearing the pain that tormented her every nerve.

Partial of the _mana_ had converted into light energy, illuminating the floor of the basement with tracing red glow.

* * *

"I announce. Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason, then answer my call. Make an oath here."

The medium of Rin's summoning ritual was a snake skin, an item inherited from her late father. She knew the hero she was she aiming for and the medium will strengthen the possibility of that outcome, but the contract was still not certain.

If by any chances her chanting failed, then she would be forced to own another _Servant_ , which was also something she had prepared for, mentally.

Gilgamesh was surprisingly calm to see the truth of the Holy Grail, a destructive device in its truest form. A seed of doubt had long since nurtured in Gilgamesh already feeble hope, and by then, the suspicion grew into confirmation.

Inferno.

At that moment, Fuyuki City was the very reflection of hell. The scenes of buildings burning, men and women in pain, infants crying were accounted in Gilgamesh's twisted version of _amusement_. But unfortunately, he was not in the mood to enjoy them.

Dark liquid spouted from the grail, engulfing everyone in flames, Gilgamesh saw the potential dangers of the unknown substance to his supposedly immortal spiritual form.

In a daze, the great king stabbed himself with a weapon of choice from his Gate of Babylon. His consciousness disintegrated from the living world in a languid span and his final moment was spent by perplexing over his actions.

Waking up, Gilgamesh saw a pathway of leading light, a summoning to the gateway to the living world. He felt and had indeed spent a long time in his soothing dreams, but now, he was awakened with the recall of his previous battle.

After destruction, the vessel of the Holy Grail failed to erase Gilgamesh's consciousness of the fourth war, the memories along with him, was transported directly into the core of the holy chalice. To put it simply, the version of Gilgamesh that was sent back to the Throne of Heroes, retained memories of the previous war.

* * *

Rin's intended _Servant_ was not without fault; after all, he was the oldest existing myth, Gilgamesh. The notorious arrogance of his character could mean that he was hard to control.

Being Tohsaka Rin, she took that risk gladly.

"Emerge from the ring of control, guardian of balance."

The chant was perfect and completed. At the eve materialization, Rin relished in temporary bliss, eyes squinting at dust that had rose from the floor in sweeping swirls.

' _Enough of the theatricals.'_

When the temporary obstructions settled, Rin's vision was fixed upon a golden armor. It shone with a glow that gave her an illusion that the rays were emerging from the armor itself and not just a reflection of light. Most intimidating of all, the aura of the wearer himself bore same quality of the menacing glow.

Red eyes signifying Gilgamesh divine lineage was visible in the dim light, and like those of a beast, it had a glint that emits an aura of predatory intensity.

"Gilgamesh," said Rin almost too excitedly. At the prime the moment, her real feelings were about to leak from the display of faked casualness.

She did it. Tohsaka Rin summoned the promised servant.

And the only thing left to do was to tread carefully from now onwards. She did not want to waste any command spells for a poor first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

The patrician air, delicate face, black wavy hair, intelligent blue eyes, Gilgamesh felt a familiarity in the face. She was young to be a _Master_ but vitality was not something he disliked. Youth is an equivalent to beauty, he could find amusement in the free spirit and recklessness of a young soul, they were much more unpredictable than those who had gained who had a taste of the world—who therefore more experienced and more likely to cower from hardships.

Staring on the tattoo–like mark on the back of his _master's_ hand, he fancied himself by thinking how he could toy with the girl after she had done with her command spells. But now, the young _Master_ had her thumb over him. Besides she was the person who summoned him to the living world, a kind break from the uneventful Thrones of heroes, he would avoid killing the young _Master_ as long she had value as his entertainer

"My, my, what a surprise. The great Gilgamesh was summoned by magus of considerably young age," exclaimed Gilgamesh in a dramatic way. He scanned the young girl with crimson eyes in hope that she would flinch from the intimidation, but unexpectedly, the young _Master_ returned the inspection with the same attitude as his own. A tough nut, decided Gilgamesh.

"Thank you," said the girl with a hint of mockery.

"What is my _Master's_ name? I demand her to name herself," ordered Gilgamesh.

She made a face that said his personality than she had prepared herself for. "Tohsaka. Tohsaka Rin."

"That Tohsaka of the three original families?" Suggesting her connection with the families that started the Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh had only wanted to confirm her connection with Tohsaka Tokiomi, the master he betrayed.

' _Is she his daughter?'_

Gilgamesh's conceited tone was an expression that took liberty considering their standing of _Master_ and _Servant_ , but Rin had yet given in to her anger. "Well, yes. There leaves a little explanation to my origin." 

"I see."

Rin served Gilgamesh a satire greeting: "Welcome back to the Holy Grail War, _Archer_." Then, she paused, thinking that the _Servant_ may need an explanation. "I don't think you remember, but you were once a participant of the previous battle. You were _Servant_ to my late father, Tohsaka Tokiomi _._ "

Rin Tohsaka's identity was confirmed albeit it meant little to Gilgamesh and he felt neither the guilt of betraying her father nor the need of her to know. His memories of the previous war too, would remain confidential.

Gilgamesh's decisions should be left for the later. For now, he should focus on the conversation as to be careful not to trip himself with the truth.

' _This is too annoying.'_

Despite the resentment, Gilgamesh knew no alternative. It would be a long term deception, a great bet to take on as he was the type to let out the ugly truth when it suited him.

But it was not impossible.

He shall entertain himself with debauched pleasures of lying, then maybe someday, confess the truth of Tokiomi's murder and see how the young _master_ would react.

Gilgamesh had found the sweet allures of these lies.

' _This shall be more interesting than the Holy Grail.'_

It will be a beautiful tragedy with him as the playwright. If only he can add its scenarios—as one of his prized collections— in his treasury.

Faking annoyance, Gilgamesh said: "I do not recall anything in regard of the Fourth Holy Grail War. This is most displeasing to know."

"Don't worry, Archer. It would not be a major setback and every _Servan_ t is equal on this part. The battle would not be fun if we have such privilege." Rin knew she had enough skills to back up this confidence of hers.

Gilgamesh acknowledged her conviction but had noted that Rin had used the label _Archer_ instead of his name.

"I will agree with you on this. But do you plan to keep my identity hidden? Secrecy is not needed for wining this war." He was not to lose to the young magus in the department of pride and added:"Rivaling _Servants_ and _Masters_ should know about my magnificence as they die under my blade."

"I can't believe that you can be as snobbish as how the epic says. Was it too wishful to hope for some distinction?" It was an instinctive jab on Rin's part but she did not feel the need to apologize. She needed Gilgamesh to know where his stand was.

"How foolish."

Rin's teeth gritted to restrain the coming outburst. She gave her forehead a massage with the purpose of bringing back her calm and along the desire for the gesture to be soothing, she hoped to devise a plan for negotiating without being labeled 'foolish'.

The more she thought about it, the more she can't avoid the imposing factor of her _Servant's_ identity. Gilgamesh was the self-important king who placed himself over the people; the king who defiled the gods; the king who believe humanity should end with his death.

They were the common cruelty, the characteristics that flavored legends and epics conjured in minds of storytellers before her time. Rin took them as mere stories and believed otherwise: tyrants are not necessary as villainous stories made them be. The consequence of her theory, or rather, the superficial uptake to the epic came crashing down.

Gilgamesh, on the other hand, rejoiced for the defiance, he decided that should not generalize the Tohsaka with one man as the base. The daughter was not afraid to show some personality over the quintessential of her type.

Gilgamesh was unable to appreciate Rin's father, Tohsaka Tokiomi's rehearsed dialogues, ideal smiles, trained grace, they were all too perfect, too predictable, and there were never beauty in such things.

Beauty should be something unobtainable, unpredictable, exciting, and these were the fundamentals that shaped Gilgamesh aesthetics.

' _If she had wits too…'_

Deciding to test the young _Master_ , Gilgamesh said: "The epic was true to my deeds. Even if there is any exaggeration on the part of my personality, indeed it will be my responsibility to fit those criteria. Myths shaped the heroes."

Albeit surprised of the sudden change of topics, Tohsaka rose to the challenge as being the competitive person she was. If the Servant wanted a deep philosophical talk about mythology, she was to comply to interest him.

Tohsaka Rin made long preparations for this day: flitting through dry yellowish pages of thick reference books, using technology and the media to her advantage; she had drained everything on the related topic through these sources. They were normal research a curious individual could do, but she was especially infatuated. Her expertise on culture of the old Mesopotamia kingdom and myths— if anyone asked—could declare to be on par with an amateur academic.

"You have a queer way to look at things," said Rin.

"There is this interesting question: Will the crash of a falling tree have sound if there are no animals around to hear it?" Gilgamesh paused to let her comprehension sink. Rin suggested indecisiveness. "This applies on myths and legends too."

"I disagree. The idea is too absurd to be taken in consideration. How can you, an existing personality be conjured by mere records?"

"Acknowledgement of humans is a potential power itself."

Rin was forming up arguments of her own, she had a customary magus view on myths and legends, drilled into her mindset after long years of study. Mythologies were mandatory but a vague subject for magus, heated debates were drawn over disarrays about the line that separated the authentic magical elements with mere imagination in tales.

"You are being down to the earth. Romanticizing things make your life worthwhile little girl." Gilgamesh was tired of Rin's thoughtful look; he was the bold king who sought adventures in exotic territories while his _Master_ is the archetype of a Magus who prided themselves with rationale.

Rin was silent.

Gilgamesh asked unpleasantly: "If you oppose to my views, tell me, what is your definition for myths?" It was a heuristic approach in attempt to educate the young _Master_.

Rin smiled sharply at the chance. "I propose that myths to be the shade between general facts and fantastical elements. Myths can be a collaboration of real events and psychological contentment on the storytellers' part; this is the reason why they are so widespread, people in that time relates the tale with their life, and the addition of magic or supernatural power were manifestations their imagination for the unknown."

Gilgamesh weighed her opinion, an utilization of logical deduction, doable for the young magus ability. She had rejected referencing heavily as a magus and used a normal's person point of view instead. "By disposing the magical elements, my power would not exist, neither would yours. See how you contradict yourself there."

"It's a generalized view, but not a complete dismissal of magic. If we are to follow your theory, can we say that every part of you was made up? Your memories, your achievements, your ego? I did rather contradict than to doubt the fundamental part of your existence. Pardon me."

"Isn't that intriguing way to evaluate myself?" Gilgamesh laughed and permitted Rin who never looked more eager, a continuation: "Now are there any alternative theories inside that inferior mind of yours?"

It annoyed Rin to be insulted, she glared at Gilgamesh with bloodlust while saying: "The context that storytellers purposefully convert generalized facts into subtle symbols were quite popular. Some says it was part of their subconscious that did it. Well, everyone has their own unique way to see myths."

"Interesting, very interesting. It's the meaning of myths after all, the distortions of opinions, signifying each mongrels sense for beauty. Don't fret over generalizing everything into neat categories young magus."

"Thank you for your wisdom o' mighty king." Rin said sarcastically.

He needed to accustom himself with her sardonic manner, thought Gilgamesh.

The conversation had lightened the tone between the hero and young magus. The young magus decided to confide her _Servant's_ before the chance given by the situation disappear. It was always a matter to brood about for masters when it came to bonding with the summoned _Servant_ , Rin had handled her case well enough.

"Gilgamesh, tell me if I'm treading too far. But I want to make things clear on this account." Rin stared straight at her _Servant_ for measuring any slight changes in the proud expression.

Gilgamesh was passive, if not eager of the inquiry. He had warmed up with his master's calculated operands.

"What do you wish of the Holy Grail?"

The question was direct and he had the answers, answers he was unwilling to reveal. Gilgamesh put on the accustomed façade.

"Every treasure with a worth in the world is mine. Why should there be any reason to claim what is rightfully mine?"

"I apologize for having speculations."

What are these _speculations_ that the young Tohsaka daringly reveal in her statement? Gilgamesh did not like his curiosity to hang.

"What are these _speculations_ you weave behind the great king's back? May you illuminate me?" Gilgamesh request was not without malice.

"By reading your epic, everyone can see the importance of the character Enkidu over your life, my king." Rin kept her suggestive tone subtle and light, but her lips cannot stop themselves into a crafty grin. "The circumstances of Enkidu death, your despair, told me that you might wish for a chance in changing one of your vital decision, and I linked the change with the ability of the Holy Grail."

Tohsaka Rin was frightfully shrewd, Gilgamesh decided. She was right on most part except that Gilgamesh wished a revival, not a change of his choice. He had never pondered over his self righteous-actions, and the alternative was a fresh perspective.

He appraised the young Master once more.

Tohsaka Rin was not one to be underestimated.

"If you are trying to fish information out of me. I can say that you are millennia too young to do that girl."

Tohsaka Rin was unperturbed. She knew that she was going too far but Gilgamesh reaction was calmer than she had anticipated. She swallowed the comeback, it was enough for today, more provocation will be a danger to her control over the Servant.

"I know my limits, I'm sorry for the meddling."

"You are thus forgiven. Be thankful of my mercy." Gilgamesh chuckled in encouragement. "I'm looking forward to work with you. Tohsaka Rin."

"It's my pleasure, o' mighty king." Rin bowed gracefully, it was more as a joke than respect but Gilgamesh did not mind.

Suddenly, Rin's legs buckled after an abrupt spasm, her body plummeted downwards the cold concrete of the basement floor, wincing, she fixed her position.

She had felt anemic and woozy since the summoning, but forgot about her tiredness in the heat of the conversation, an underestimation of mana, though she was prepared for a mistake in the assumption, more power drained from her than she allowed.

"Sorry, I need a rest."

Gilgamesh left her lying on the cold floor, changing into his spirit form. She expected as much and did not bother to move herself.

"Tohsaka, who's the supervisor of the Fifth Holy Grail War?" It was telepathy, Rin felt uneasy to hear it for her first time, for once, she felt strong connections with Gilgamesh.

"Kotomine Kirei. A representative of the church."

Gilgamesh remained silence over that.

 **A/N: I had no clue to what I am doing here. Feel free to goad me for the grammar or bad execution.**


	3. Chapter 3

Melodious chirping of birds greeted Rin heard when she woke from her dreams. She had this rare moments when she was actually crying. The line of tears that marked her face was dry, they adhered on her smooth skin stubbornly, her nose was runny, it was an unpleasant condition to wake up in.

She walked up the stairs with a rigid pace, falling asleep on the basement floor had made her cold and it was bone breaking, she felt sore everywhere. She noted that she was not to sleep on solid concrete again.

"Gilgamesh. You there?"

"What?" He sounded annoyed. Rin would never get use to the Servant's temperance.

What did she want to talk about? It was something related to her dreams, the hazy memory of waking up with the urge of asking Gilgamesh about something, the feeling of disappointment haunt her as she had forgotten about the question.

 _'Why do I have something to ask Gilgamesh?'_

"What?" Gilgamesh tone was more unpleasant than the last."

"Nothing. I forgot."

"You are crying in your sleep. Had that something to do with it?" There was no concern, no conciliation, no pity, but a demand to know.

"I think so. But dreams are such vague things. Once you had woke up, the spell breaks."

Gilgamesh knew the expression on his _Master's_ face, it was one he pictured himself to have after Enkidu died, a quiet sorrow. He dreamt of his friend every night before he embarked on his journey in search for immortality. His infatuation for eternal life was the only thing that had kept him from wandering back to the scene where the creature, the person most important to him laid dead in his embrace. As Enkidu chest stopped with the lethargic rhythm of ups and downs, the tear tracks were still glistening, mucus was dripping out of his nose, his deteriorating body stank of sickness and death, his strong muscles had reduced themselves into a wrapper for his skeleton.

Enkidu did not died a peaceful death, but at least death had ended his friend's suffer. He winced at the maggot crawling around Enkidu beautiful face, the once lively face was pale, cheeks sunk into his hollow cavities.

 _'The lump of clay was now all but a lump of clay.'_

Gilgamesh, in spite of his refined taste for beauty, he had loved a face made from the lowliest thing one could imagine-clay and saliva. The androgynous features of Enkidu were his most prized he cannot visualize any better treasures in his vast collection. It was incomparable, not even the Temple prostitute, whose face was taken form by Enkidu, could match his beauty.

Gilgamesh did not know if he was to put his grudge on that face. It was conflicting to love something as well to hate it. He had wanted to see Enkidu once more, thus he thoughtlessly offered himself to the Grail as a whim during his last moments.

It was foolish move, but not to accept the presented invitation was a pity.

"You were dreaming about somebody important, dead? You father perhaps," said Gilgamesh.

"Yeah that might be it." Rin voice was wavering, she was unsure if that's what her dream was about. Gilgamesh's suggestion hit a correct note but it was not the whole of it.

The dream was about death, grief and a sense of lost. And in the dream, she remembered feeling hatred towards a big fleshy worm, its plump muscles was contracting against one and another, squirming about in her fingers. She was squeezing, with all her might, with intentions to kill helpless creature in her dream, and that was the part where she started to cry.

It was not contempt, not scorn, not derision, not dread that she felt towards the death of the worm. When she rubbed her slimy fingers together, she felt nothing but most primal instinct of human- fear. Fear towards potent. She could not make out what it was.

* * *

' _Oh snap! It's already this late!'_ Rin had school, but she did not felt like sitting through classes. She phoned the school to tell them that she was not attending because of a headache. Of course, Tohsaka Rin was an exemplary student who would refuse to be absent for such petty reasons but it was the simplest excuse she could think of. Gilgamesh was in his spirit form, watching in the young magus weave her excuse, feigning a weak, lethargic voice.

Rin hung up the phone.

"Gilgamesh. I mean should I call you this?"

"This is insulting." It seemed that the young magus had not given up referring to his title.

"I need your permission to call you Archer when facing the enemy."

Gilgamesh wanted to argue but Rin was staring straight at his direction with burning eyes, she looked like she was to launch herself at him if he refused.

The silence ensued.

"Gilgamesh. This is weird. Can you at least talk to me? I feel like glaring at air."

Then he remembered, unlike he who could see his _Master,_ Rin was actually talking to an invisible form; she had glared with such ferocity even her intimidation was not guaranteed to land in the right way. He found it comical.

"Suit yourself. Although I feel that is unnecessary."

"Don't go announcing your identity too." Rin was to make sure that there was no chance for the enemy to know the _Servant's_ name, especially with the ironic situation of Gilgamesh revealing it _._

"I get the drift."

Rin smiled pleasantly, if one was to dismiss the self contentment behind her smile. It was positive, cheerful, very unlike the sullen face she masked herself with for the whole course of their exchange. Her knuckles tightened, a gesture showing that she was encouraged.

Gilgamesh pondered at Rin's reaction, he thought it would be entertaining to press her buttons as such little things had sent her into a state of elation. It would surely be amusing, at least for a while. The carrot and stick concept.

"What should we do for the rest of the day? Should I lead you around for the time being?" Rin had warmed up to Gilgamesh, even if the situation was temporary.

Was that too quick of her?

It was not the first that Gilgamesh was summoned to Fuyuki City, but who knew what had changed in ten years? In his last summon, he had spent his first day, drinking Tokiomi rich stock of expensive wine, passing his boring hours in light-headedness, a luxurious bliss, at least for Tokiomi's wallet.

It was refreshing to be different for this time so he agreed.

Gilgamesh made a mental note to check the wine later.

Rin gave a boost to herself with the sharp coolness of water, not even bothering to use the towel, she let the droplets to evaporate in midst of the stinging winter air.

"Let's go." She did a double check at the spell she put on the mansion, to ensure security.

She pointed out the the newer district of the city-Shinto, which was rebuild and developed after the great fire a decade ago. Modern buildings dotted the great expanse for most part of the Shinto district, in contrast, Miama was a place where clusters of Japanese styled house gathered.

She was sure that she was a good guide but Gilgamesh did not speak of a word since they had left her mansion, much to her annoyance.

The sun had sunk beyond the horizon during their long walk, Rin led Gilgamesh to the place where she liked the best, a vantage point at the top of Shinto's tallest building. Tohsaka Rin liked rooftops and high places, a spot where no one would bother to look for her, a garden of peace.

She had a hard time with her peers, being a magus, she could not join in the monotone conversations of general life, she knew more of the world, it was hard to enjoy them, a false sense of superiority, she knew that. It was a vanity, a conviction to distant herself from the norm, she was a Tohsaka, a magus, she had a magnanimous pride of one too. Therefore, she liked heights, they had the potential to make her feel comfortable, especially tall buildings in a busy city where she could stand above the normalities of everything below her.

' _Shucks. This place always had to make me feel like God.'_ She blushed at her own unvoiced remark.

For vanity sake, she did feel like God.

She was reminded of her _Servant_ when she glanced at the heavy flow of traffic and people, the whole landscape was busy during the end of office hours.

' _What did he feel when he look down from his palace? If there was such situation…'_

Having the whole of a city to oneself, she wondered how she would feel if she was the King of Uruk. The panorama of adobe houses and people in loose white robes filled Rin with imagination, a time she when she had yet been born. If the pictures conjured by artists, archaeologists or academics had represented the correct images of Uruk, she had no way to confirm.

Tohsaka Tokiomi. He was also someone unknown to her. Did she project her father right? She was young and there was something too subtle about Tokiomi for her to conceive.

"Gilgamesh. Tell me if you remember anything of my father's death," Rin asked frankly.

"I don't recall."

"Sorry. That's expected."

Rin felt apologetic, Gilgamesh had expressed annoyance over his forgotten memories in the Fourth Holy Grail war, but now she had to pursue him on the very topic. Anyone would have felt confused to miss an important part in their life; nonetheless, she cannot standardize Gilgamesh with her understanding of a normal human. He was an enigma, a myth, a legend. His presence was too surreal for her to acknowledge.

If she could understand him better...

Rin resolved herself to try over this matter.

But what should she do to peel off his arrogant façade?

Rin walked home with Gilgamesh following, exhausting her shrewd mind by demanding a clever answer. How should she proceed on uplifting the shroud circling her _Servant?_ Her chance of winning the battle would be slim if they had no camaraderie so it was worth it to drain her grey cells over this matter. Frustrated for a fair solution to her dilemma, Rin recalled the last tablet of the Epic of Gilgamesh, where the Mesopotamian king boasted about the magnificence of his city to Urshanabi. If anyone was to analyze the physiological factor of his words, they could mean only his appreciation for civilization and inventions.

An inspiration jumped at her when she thought about her father's tinkling with the clocks.

"Gilgamesh. Can we have a talk?"

"Is it something important then?"

"You see these clocks. Your people is actually the inventor of time." Rin pointed randomly at a clock of a passing café.

"We didn't. It was only the concept that my people invent." Gilgamesh did not bite her bait readily. She felt ashamed because his tone suggested that she was stating the obvious.

"Well, you did tell me to romanticize things. It's actually incredible for ancients to grasp the unknown."

Gilgamesh's expression could not be measured, he was still in his spirit form.

"You see. My father had an idea with these clocks. He made them go faster by an hour a few days ago. Might be some sort of joke. Funny for someone who had told none."

"It's not of my concern about Tohsaka Tokiomi."

Rin had expected as much but she was strangely angered by his tone. "But you can't stop me to have my sentiments. What of all, he was and still is my role model, my mentor, my father. He made me what I am. He made me the magus I am. And I am to follow the path he prepared to the end."

Gilgamesh thought of his childhood, the childhood he refuses to recognize as his. The epic recorded little about his younger self for he did not allowed it to be known, he had erased that period with his deeds and tyranny, it was one of the condition that had drove him to rose to challenges in the first place-to make sure everyone forgets.

After he was born, he followed every instruction of his parents, the path determined by the gods, a sweet little puppet. His every existence was shaped out by theirs until he realized his own power, his rights as a king. He was leaning on the frame of the window, observing the ants which were crawling on the clay walls, then, he compared the little black creatures with his people, the citizens of Uruk. The bright street that buzzed with human activities was no difference from the mingling ants.

As abruptly, Gilgamesh was no longer an ignorant puppet, he was king, a king that would defy the gods for all he wanted. He found a new mean of existence, he decided to live for himself, for Gilgamesh, and that belief had not rub off.

"It's pointless to mould yourself after someone. Even a lower being of an animal sought difference." Gilgamesh sounded anything but proud for this instance.

Rin set off a giggle with a chime at the edge of her voice.

"Sorry." She muttered as she stifled the laughter.

"What're you laughing about? I demand to know."

"It's nothing. I mean. Did you realize, for the first time you were not using that conceited tone of yours."

Gilgamesh said nothing, the magus was right. His childhood was always a stranger to him, in all way, he would view it with an account of a third person. But today, he was affected by empathy with the young magus, his steeled beliefs had found a weakness, his delusions of power and righteousness had crumbled with such a light push.

It would erode no further, thought Gilgamesh as he steadied himself with the familiar strength of his ego.

Rin asked: "How do the Holy Grail transfer this knowledge into a hero?"

"Why would you need to know it?"

"Well, it's just mere curiosity on my part. I was thinking about this because you had come to know about general facts of this era but not specifics location of Fuyuki City or even the name itself. Did the Holy Grail give you knowledge about geography? Names of countries or important city for instance?"

Gilgamesh tried to think about his summoning a decade ago, indeed the system of the holy chalice was a queer one.

"No I am not familiar to names of countries in this era." Gilgamesh was actually telling the truth, he did not refer to any information on countries during the previous war, he did not have the need to.

Countries name aside, he had acquire the knowledge of the more basic in geography: The Earth is round, unlike what he believed in the past, when he was told that the Earth was a disk with surrounding water, the stars were light from celestial bodies that had been filtered by the punctured holes of the blanket which they thought the sky was.

"Hmm. How were you given the heavy information? Did it hurt or the process is painless? Information are sort of electric waves of the brain cells right? Did it jolted?" Rin bombarded the _Servant_ with inquiries that she had held for so long, she had accumulated those questions since she knew of the goings of the Holy Grail War. And now, she had her own _Servant_ to ask.

"It just happened. I cannot give you an insight on that. If I'm to give it a metaphor, let's picture that you do not know a song at one moment while on the other you hear the song."

"But the magnitude of the knowledge is too much to be compressed into a single sound. Your idea is literally…absurd."

"There are many unbelievable things in this world. Learn to accept it someday."

"Mmhmm"

"You don't sound happy girl."

Rin shrugged. "It's unfair for _Servants_ to be granted knowledge without learning." Rin pouted.

The tantrum was unexpected.

Gilgamesh laughed momentary before saying: "Isn't this very convenient to you?"

"No matter how practical, it does not suit my mindset for real work and its reward."

"That's very petty of you. Broaden your mind Tohsaka."

"Hmm."

"Tohsaka…senpai?" A meek, gentle voice was heard in the dark street.

Rin froze.

 **A/N: Thank you Getsunohimesama for the insightful review. And here is your new chapter with everything spinning out of control.**

 **Everyone please drop a review or I'll die from the lack of enthusiasm.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading to the end of this chapter. I'll go hiding in my miserable corner now.**

 **-Signing off, the very unhappy Cuboid**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin did not realize that a girl with unusual violet hair and matching eyes was standing under the milky shade of streetlight. She was alone, wearing her Homurahara uniform, carrying an opaque plastic bag with the name a grocery shop on it.

Sakura Matou, Rin heart ached every time she saw her sister, the little sister that was no longer hers. It was conventional to let the Matous adopt Sakura, the alluring chance for her to inherit Matou's mage craft, all to ensure the Tohsaka's bloodline had greater chance to win the Holy Grail War.

"Hey…Sakura. What are you doing so late?" asked Rin.

"I can say the same with you, Tohsaka _senpai_." Sakura evaded the question, purposely making the situation awkward to keep Rin from meddling.

"Pardon me. It's not my business…right. But do be careful when you are out so late." Rin's voice was a mix of indignation and concern. Why couldn't she care for her own sister? It _was_ her business.

"Thank you for worrying abut me _senpai_. Forgive me for being rude." The truce hung between them, Tohsaka accepted.

"Good night Sakura."

"Good night _senpai._ " Sakura bowed politely before turning into another road with quick strides.

Was that it? Couldn't they talk longer? Rin had wanted to say she missed her little sister, she had repeatedly rehearsed those sentimental lines in mind when Sakura was taken away for the first year. She had grown out of that habit, but she still wanted to say those lines. It was a surprise to see Sakura attending the same school as her, well not so much as her adopted brother, Shinji attended Homuhara, Sakura would soon follow. Nonetheless, the shock of seeing her after a long time was surprising enough.

Gilgamesh asked: "Who is she?"

"Complicated history. She's actually my biological sister, but I'm not allowed to call her that." Rin sarcasm was a further hurt to herself, she bit back additional retorts that would do the same. Sakura adoption was a stab to her conscious though she had no part to her father's decisions, a decision doubted. It was already painful enough not being able to do something about Sakura in addition, Rin felt betrayed by their father, the man she worshipped.

"I see. She looks nothing like you though." Gilgamesh refused to console but to add to her distress, the damage of his words magnified by his cocky tone

Rin, if not for Sakura who was still nearby, had wanted to scream in Gilgamesh's face as a form of her vexation.

Gilgamesh said: "Let me give you a piece of advice girl. She's dangerous. It's better to kill her early."

* * *

"The living room is yours. I'm going to bed." Rin told the _Servant_ and headed to her private quarter before he could respond. She was playing her petty tantrums.

"Great. Now I need to phone Kirei." It was an obligation she could not avoid. The priest had mentioned to obliterate her position as a _Master_ when he did not receive confirmation from her, if that was a threat, a joke, she could not tell. Kirei was always the emotionless guardian who knew pointless facts, though only in name, the priest had interfered enough to annoy her.

But obligations are obligations

"Kirei? It's me. I had summoned my servant last night so could you register me as a _Master_."

Rin was responded with the hollow sound of air and her own breathing, quick and brief, for stomping the way to her bedroom.

It was Kirei usual tactical silence, to Tohsaka, they were a source of stress.

The priest replied lengthily: "Understood. Now what? You should come and see me at least once. I have something to give you that I received from your father. They said to give it to you only you become Master before you become an adult."

Rin linked the priest's words with the snake skin, the carefully preserved fossil she used to summon Gilgamesh, it was found in the safe box in her father's study, one that could open with a clever combination of magical spell instead of the orthodox passwords as stated in her Father's notes. She suspected they were kept there by Kirei.

"I had deciphered father's will and got the items, so it's fine. I'll see you if I feel like it." Rin's tone was dismissal. "Goodbye."

"Wait Rin. If you are a master now—"

She hung the receiver on its stand, there was no meaning to listen to Kirei's lecture, they did nothing but tire her out, both mentally and physically.

Rin slumped on her bed without bothering to brush her teeth or changing her clothes. The softness of her deluxe sized bed was a great difference from the hard concrete floor of the basement, but Rin did not fall asleep as fast as she did the night before. She was thinking about the events that had happened not too long ago.

' _Sakura…'_

She had repeatedly told herself with the given circumstance, it was inevitable for Sakura to leave them, but Rin kept relapsing back into the thought that she was the reason why Sakura was gone, because she had been born before her little sister. She conjured up situations where she was the younger one, the poor sibling to be adopted by the Matou family.

Cold logic and sense of guilt battled with each other, her pity towards Sakura was the greatest ally to that guilt, but Rin prided herself as a magus, the thought of her father's trust in them was successful to suppress that lingering culpability.

Gilgamesh told Rin that Sakura was dangerous…

How can this be so? Did he sense a dangerous magic from her?

Matou's magic was dead, it died along with Matou Shinji…but did they teach their mage craft to Sakura? What if it came to a situation where she needed to battle with her sister, and worse, to kill her? Was victory worth it?

Rin reminded herself with her duty as a magus, the principles she needed to uphold, they were not difficult as she had not met with any troubles. But now that the war was at its eve, she needed to resolve herself with her duties.

Tohsaka Tokiomi was the person who planted the principles of a magus in her, showing her that she was responsible for protecting the life of non-magus, she was told not to bring casualties to the ordinary, not to affect the lives of ignorant to magic even for the slightest. Now to think of it, it was merely stubborn pride and convenience that had fuelled these principles.

Magus were heretics living in this modern world, they were always heretics regardless of the era, the most notable example being the number of women who were burned with the excuse of being a witch in medieval times. No doubt it was cruelty of human that they suffer, but people were driven fear of the unknown when they execute such cruelties, this was enough to justify the danger of knowing magic.

Now in modern times, people jeered and dismissed magic due to the advance of science and technology, but they did not know there still was a potent power they were ignorant of. That power was possible, to an extent, to achieve what science could not. Magic can create wonderful things but it could also bring destruction and sufferings.

Rin was glad to be a Tohsaka, glad to be a magus, such was her pride of being chosen. She was trusted not to misuse magic, and that trust, she decided, was why magus were proud of themselves.

' _Damn. Me and my pride.'_

Rin would win the war, she would win for Sakura, who had not the chance to learn their family magic, for the safety of civilization, for her father.

The key to victory, with no doubt…

' _Gilgamesh. That jerk. That egomaniacal Servant. What did that bastard mean when he told her to kill Sakura?'_

Was that a warning? But Gilgamesh did not sound cautioning, there was no animosity in his voice, no contempt, no bloodlust.

The only indication was a smirk she heard, he was enjoying himself, as if taunting Rin to have a wallop at him. Confusion consumed her, which had latter converted into a form of anger, she huffed the whole way back home.

* * *

 _And there she was again, the dead worm, repulsions sunk into her stomach. Rin looked around her surreal environment, she was standing unlike the last time which she was sure that she had a lower view of things._

 _A person was grieving in front of her, the back shivering from sobs._

 _Rin reached out for the person as her hands stretched._

 _The ghostly hand passed through the body, she was absorbed into it, synchronizing with the unknown person. The person raised both hands to cup the face. Rin felt the rough hard chin in the hands, but strangely, the tears were absent, there was none of the familiar feeling of warm liquid running in those fingers._

 _The person was laughing, mad from grief._

 _Or was it relief?_

 _The person was happy, she felt happy._

 _But of what?_

Tohsaka Rin woke up with a start of her alarm, she was gasping for breath and her stomach hurt as if she had laughed too hard.

It was Gilgamesh's dream. She was sure of it. Their connection as Master and Servant was deep enough to let her dream about his past. Gilgamesh was said to be proposed to by the Goddesses Ishtar, but he rejected her because every men who ended up with her had met bad consequences.

Feeling ashamed of the rejection, Ishtar plead her father, high god Anu to released the Bull of Heaven. Gilgamesh and Enkidu killed the bull and with the excuse of killing a holy animal, Ishtar proposed to sentence one of the two to death.

Either Enkidu or Gilgamesh would die.

Enkidu was chosen to be the one who receive the punishment due to his impertinence of throwing the bull's leg towards the goddesses. Unable to defy the gods who had made him, Enkidu died.

' _That goldie felt relieve because he was not the one who died. He is a jerk. Kin pika!'_

Rin brushed her teeth hard, her gums bled.

Rin sensed Gilgamesh approaching her in the living room. "I'm going to school. You should stay in spiritual form and follow me by all means." It was pointless to ignore the Servant, she had permitted enough of her childish behaviour.

"Hmm." Gilgamesh expressed interest, Rin was satisfied because she was not in the mood to negotiate with him. She was, after all, not a morning person and she was feeling especially unhappy that morning.

"We do not have school during our time. Why my people didn't think of that, it's a superb way for education."

"How did you receive your education then?" Rin offer a shallow response, she was still mad at him.

"I did not. Even kings were illiterate. Only lowly merchants need to read to record their accounts."

"Do the Holy Grail grants Servant's the ability to read," Rin asked Gilgamesh who was sounding eager that morning, she had started to learn about Gilgamesh from his voice. For two days, he did not reveal himself and was then still in his spiritual form.

It was something you will get use to, thought Rin, she was already comfortable with their methods of conversation and glad that she did not have to see his smug face when they are talking.

"I understands Japanese and English. To speak, read and write."

"I see. That's practical." The war was held in Japan and English was an international language.

"It's really a surprise to see words evolved into different forms in different civilizations, while at the same time, retain similarities with others." Gilgamesh sounded really cheerful now. Rin wondered what had gotten into him. He was such a hard person to measure, probably the oldest and most obscure servant available, in case of legends in the western counterparts. Did she mention something that interests him?

Rin asked: "Similarities? What language are you referring to?"

"Aren't Japanese characters similar to the Chinese's?" She found the sudden interest of Gilgamesh comical, there he was feeling everything stale when she tried her hardest for his attention, and now a golden opportunity was presented when she was cross at him.

"How do you know that?"

"I know."

"It's the system kicking again?" Rin muttered under her breath, annoyed. "China was very influential in the Tang dynasty. Japanese missions were set there to learn their culture. Thus our characters had evolved from theirs. It's nothing surprising actually."

"I see."

There was no continuation to the topic when Gilgamesh gave such reply, Rin wanted to strike the metal when it was hot.

"So by illiterate, you didn't bother learning?"

"I knew how to read and write. Some of my treasures had words carved on them, I learn by time."

Rin knew that Gilgamesh, despite his refusal for conquest and war, was an avid collector of treasuries from around the world. If she could have her hands on one of them, then she needed not to worry about her financial problems.

Rin was the rightful heir to the lands that was left behind by her father, Tohsaka Tokiomi owned majority of the land in Fuyuki, lands handed down in their family since the start of the Second Holy Grail War. Their family had the agreement to prepare a land rich with ley lines, and they brought Fuyuki, guarding it for centuries.

Her inheritances were mostly lost as more than half of her lands were given to the people because of her guardian, Kotomine Kirei was being the fake benevolent priest he was. Not that she minded, she had enough to live her days with, the patents her family owns raked a great sum from the Clock Tower annually and Kirei was the person responsible for paying her education. He had paid knowing she wanted independence, he wanted the reliance.

' _That is why I say he is meddling.'_

Opening the door Rin said: "Let's talk about your treasures on the road shall we, _kin-pika_?"

"The name is really insulting."

"I heard that before…my golden knight. You will escort me today, promise me that you will stay by my side." Rin poured all the sarcasm available into her joke, batting her eyelashes animatedly, it was not long until she surrender to a girlish giggle.

' _Is he rolling his eyes?'_

" _Ki-_ I mean Gilgamesh. Why don't you have a beard? You know how the Mesopotamian art depicts you with their carvings…a thick beard…uhmm…not unlike those on Buddha's head."

Gilgamesh said sheepishly: "That was…art?"

"Well. I don't know how the system works, but summoned servants are unusually young, as if they need to be in the prime of their power. Maybe you grew a beard…did you?" Rin was taking too much liberty. He would have his revenge soon.

"I died young."

"So, ancient don't carve their kings right? You don't mind?"

"They were tributes to me. The quality was of no importance as they were made under the condition to please and worship me. The mongrels are free to represent my magnificence however they could." It was another egomaniacal statement from the Servant, Rin did not know whether to slap her own face to express helplessness or to bitch him on the topic with disdain.

She did neither.

"Where had your refined sense of aesthetic gone to?" Rin merely asked, with a flavour of unseating his views.

"I'm beauty same with carvings of myself."

Tohsaka Rin desperately needed a face palm at this point.

"You had a twisted sense there…Well, if we had renaissance level artist there, you will be irresistible. It's a waste. With beard."

"This is in-"

"-sulting." Rin giggled. "Fine I won't say. Hey, do you that there was a ruler who made a revolution in art? He made the artist to depict him exactly as who he was, hiding not his deformation, a physical affliction due to sickness."

"Who's this fool? He is not fit to be a king. Kings should not show their weakness."

"He is not a king but a pharaoh. The name Amenhotep."

"Pharaoh or king. It is foolishness."

Rin passed the junction between Miama and Shinto, students on the road were now more compact. She felt everyone's stare on her. It was something she had adapted to, she had mastered everything about _school_ in long years of experience.

"Everybody is looking at you. It's impressive for a girl like you," said the voice of Gilgamesh.

It was his way of praising, signing his own ego in them, but they were always honest as he felt obliged to reward someone with his recognition once in a while.

"I'll answer you later. Everybody's looking." Rin lips moved slightly, her words came out as muddled mutterings. For the first time in years, Rin had found her setting as the school icon inconvenient.

* * *

"What is this?" Rin said in a loud whisper, she did her best not to exclaim.

At the gate of the school, Rin sensed a magical boundary shrouding the compound, the type set to drain mana.

"Someone seems to have a funny idea here." Gilgamesh was more than aware of the stagnant air, indicating the presence of a distortion in mana.

"I will not allow this. I'll ferret out the bastard that messed with my territory."

Rin was furious for many reasons, the person who set up this boundary had not just violated the grounds that she had claimed to be hers but also endangering those she knew.

The greatest mistake the owner of this boundary was: The amateur was first foolish not to cover what he or she had done, on the top of it, such idiotic behaviour was a shame to every magus, Rin felt her grudge towards the unknown magus who defied the principles, the sense of justifying a magus pride was burning in Rin's very being, thus the second mistake was to make an enemy out of Tohsaka Rin.

"We'll investigate later. When school ends." She could never wait to erase every mark of this boundary but it was not the time to stall at the school gate, the bell was about to ring.

Rin permitted herself to speak again when she entered her classroom, it was plagued with the usual rowdiness before homeroom, when most of the students had arrived. The chatter and giggling of gossiping girls was enough to cover Rin's voice for she was sitting near them. She took out a book and pretended to read, lifting it up to her nose.

Rin asked: "What do you think that boundary was about?"

"It had a great potential, sensing from the malicious nature of it."

Rin wondered how much Gilgamesh knew about magic. And to think of it, she had not read his stats yet. Since their exchange after the summoning ritual, Gilgamesh had never materialized before her. She noted to check once she reached home, confident that her privilege as a superior magus would guarantee a high showing in the parameters.

"Is there a magus in your school?"

"I don't think so. I have attended Homuhara for years, but there was nothing to be detected. I had my family crest you see…Well, there is someone with the potential but I think they are not the culprit." Rin was referring to the siblings from the declining Matou. Shinji had no circuits to set such boundary and Sakura was…

' _That would be unlikely.'_

Rin was unhappy to put her sister under suspicion. She was wondering alone the night before but how could that be linked with the boundary? Besides, Sakura was carrying a bag from the grocery store, it might simply be a late night shopping. Did Shinji put her up to that?

' _Gilgamesh said she was dangerous.'_

Finding ways to keep her sister out of the list had actually made her more like the culprit. Rin stopped thinking.

"Say can you remain silent unless it is really necessary? We have two recesses in between classes. We will talk then."

* * *

Rin'd first period was history, she needed to pay attention to her studies since there will be little time to revise after the war started, in the eve of it she had already studied in advance and the lessons were to refresh her memmory.

The teacher was lecturing on the names of _shoguns_ of the Tokogugawa era, matching geographical places with the events and timeline. Rin was bad with names, regardless they were belongs to a person or place. She copied her notes with a precise vigour, stressing herself for the recall.

Gilgamesh was distracting enough when he choose to comment on the battle tactics: the need of better arrangement, weather, but it was not that he had been to war.

Gilgamesh was expressing much interest towards the lesson, but since he had not the fundamental frame of the goings of history, he could only ask. Rin was to bear the bombardment of inquiries, his tone arrogant, if not inquisitive.

There was no gratitude, no apologies when she lost track of her notes.

Rin slammed her free hand on the table in response to the distractions. The teacher squinted at her through his hazy glasses. "Yes, Tohsaka?"

Rin face blush with a shade of her favourite vermillion, some of her classmates were watching her curious, others with their eyes darting around, wanting to know but was afraid to offend her, some other students who had a sense of discreet, turned back to their textbook with a brief glimpse.

"Sorry. I need to go to the washroom." It was the most pathetic excuse she could come up with. Rin cleared her throat and locked her eyes with a girl who was still watching, she shied away from Rin's stare making Rin blush at the awkwardness.

Rin left the classroom with all the calm she could muster. The teacher went back into scribbling dates on the whiteboard with his black markers. Rin left the room with the tickling sound of the friction between the two rubbing materials.

"Oops." Gilgamesh said uncharacteristically.

"You were damaging my reputation back there." There was nobody in the hallway so she raised her voice.

"What's done is done."

"Right. I'm using command spells if this goes on

"That's unwise."

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Following you."

"This is the ladies' room for god sake."

"You made the order to follow you "

"I'll take that back. Will you kindly stay ten feet away from this entrance? Thank you." Rin directed Gilgamesh to stand next to the fire hose with a commanding finger.

"What do you think? It's not like I never saw a naked body before. You demanded protection and I am here to give it. Be grateful."Rin recalled Gilgamesh misdeeds before he had met Enkidu.

A girl left the washroom, she was looking at Rin questioningly. Rin whispered angrily when the girl left. "Don't dare put your foot in the washroom. This place is sacred."

She emitted an aura of bloodlust to make sure of it.

* * *

The second period was music, her classmates had left for the music room when she was in the washroom. Music was a lesson where everyone goofed around, Rin spent her time revising for other subjects while she her classmates were wasting theirs. She took her music textbook along with her maths'.

"The prospect of education sounds daunting at first. But this is something."

Rin sighed at Gilgamesh's observations. There was indeed a problem with the lack of enthusiasm towards learning, but the problem was not hers.

"You don't seem to join them."

"Do you think I will or even…I can?"

"Look at the number of people here. They can be your friends."

"I can say the same for you too. The Gilgamesh in the epic sounds like a loner to me. But I guess, you at least have someone you hold dear to. That's something for me to be envious of." Rin brows drooped in a way Gilgamesh found alluring, it was the beauty of isolation and its pain, he did not hate it. "Anyway. I need to revise. Can you stay silent for a while?" Rin returned to her studious self.

Gilgamesh watched at Rin who was poking her cheeks with a pen in hand, as if that would get her the formula for the questions. He compared the noisy crowd who were chatting animatedly with the young magus who was concentrating with her work. It was a queer sight to behold.

' _To be alone in a crowd.'_

Was this more unbearable than the engulfing silence of his palace? Worse than the solitary he felt before his most loyal companion made entrance to his life?

Rin was right, he did have Enkidu.

Enkidu liked taking long naps after his meal, lying by the window that faced the crowded street. Gilgamesh would sit by his side, brushing the long locks of green hair, freeing them away from the peaceful face so he too could be shared the serenity of the moment. Enkidu could fell asleep listening to the hubbub of the street below, unlike Gilgamesh who secluded himself in the bedchambers, the commotion was his lullaby.

The weather was hot and dry, perspiration was glistening on Enkidu forehead, Gilgamesh wiped those for his friend. Watching the rise and fall of Enkidu's chest, Gilgamesh synchronized with the steady breathing, he too, will soon fall asleep with its hypnotic rhythm.

Rin was the one who broke his abstract trance. Strangely, he could recognize her voice when the commotion of her class did not affect him.

"Well, there's only a period left, bear with the silence until then."

The class left the music room as the bell rung. Rin was stalled as her teacher summoned her to a task to sort the disordered pile of music sheets, the mess made by her irresponsible classmates.

"Tohsaka senpai?" Rin walked into Sakura who was carrying a stack of papers, instinct urged her to help.

"Sakura? Are thise handouts? Lemme help you with those."

"It's alright, I can handle them." A reserved smile.

Rin was dejected of the refusal. Why did Sakura has to take everything upon herself? Was it selflessness or that she hated her? Sakura was always polite to Rin, but that courteousness proved how remote their relationship was, the manner was also an extra weight to add on her guilt.

She recalled how she let Sakura go in their last episode, she did not allow it now.

"World history. Isn't that Kuzuki's? What was he thinking to let a girl to carry this alone?" She took half of the hand-outs into her hands.

"Thank you senpai."

Then, they walked to Sakura's classroom discussing about the teacher's quirks. Rin wanted to smooth over the dangers of Sakura wandering alone the previous night, but it was too ironic, she was a hypocrite who was also doing as much as Sakura, if dismissing Gilgamesh's company.

"Sakura. How's thing going on for you? Tell me if Shinji is giving you trouble again." Rin was reminded of the adopted brother's mistreatment as she was under the mindset that Sakura was carrying an errand for Shinji when she met her.

"I'm fine senpai. But thank you for the concern." It was the same politeness, Rin winced at the hurt.

* * *

Rin was heading to the rooftop for a undisturbed conversation, she could hear the commotion of the cafeteria even if she was two floors above it.

"Tohsaka?" A boy with wavy hair called out from the steps above.

* * *

 **A/N: This chappie is dedicated to Rin...and the crack. She needs to be worshiped, let's make a shrine for her. XD**

 **Forgive me if the portrayal was bad, I did my best. I'm purposefully making Rin angst here. And Gilgamesh is hard to write.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. They kept me going. :D**

 **I feel anxious of my grammar. Feel free to say if you spot errors. It's nerve breaking when there had been no complaint for them, everything's going to smooth here.**

 **The last chapter I submitted yesterday was a rough manuscript, I uploaded the wrong file. So if anyone was offended by the mistakes in it, I'm sorry.** **It had been replaced now.**


End file.
